Harry Potter und das Ende der Zeit: EXTRAS
by Sara-Kim
Summary: Drei neue Szenen: Wissenswertes über Kingsley und seinen Job, ein keines geistiges Duell zwischen Harry und Pettigrew und die Ausagen von Remus und Snape in der Gerichtsverhandlung.
1. Denk an meinen letzten, Petunia!

Liebe Leser!

Herzlich Willkommen bei den Extras! Ich war sehr froh über den vielen Zuspruch und das Interesse! Es kommt mir sehr gelegen, denn ich habe beim Schreiben ein großes Problem: die Unfähigkeit zu kürzen. Folgende Szenen habe ich aber tatsächlich aus der Geschichte entfernen können. Umso glücklicher bin ich, dass ich sie euch trotzdem nicht vorenthalten muss!

Ab hier lest also nur, wenn ihr noch Lust habt, denn die Szenen sind nicht wichtig für die Geschichte. Vielleicht wichtig für euch und eure literaturliebende Seele!

Ich kann euch viele, kleine Schätze und ein kleines bisschen Unfug versprechen!

Habt Spaß beim Lesen und kommentiert doch, wenn ihr mögt, noch ein paar Einfälle! Ich wäre sehr dankbar!

_Liebe Grüße, eure Sara-Kim!_

P.S.: Aus gegebenem Anlass spreche ich hier auch immer mal wieder ein paar Dinge an, die mir noch wichtig sind und bei denen ich euren Rat brauche.

Beispielweise habe ich jetzt mehrfach den Tipp bekommen, dass mein „Klappentext" nicht ganz so ansprechend ist und aus diesem Grund nicht so viele Leute die Geschichte lesen, wie man vielleicht erwarten könnte. Also starte ich jetzt einen kleinen Wettbewerb: Erfindet einen kleinen Klappentext für meine Geschichte, den ihr spannend findet und von dem ihr meint, dass er gut (besser?) angenommen wird! Ich überarbeite meine Geschichte sowieso noch einmal Stückchen für Stückchen, um die paar Fehlerchen auszubessern, die mir im Laufe der Zeit aufgezeigt wurden und wenn ich sie dann noch einmal hochlade, könnte das mit eurem Klappentext geschehen!

Vielen Dank im Voraus!

_Sara-Kim_

**Denk an meinen letzten, Petunia!**

_Dieser kleine Auszug spielt noch in den Sommerferien. Ursprünglich befand er sich zwischen den ersten beiden Kapiteln „Kein bisschen Wiedersehensfreude" und „Lebenszeichen". Es fiel dem Rotstift zum Opfer, da er lediglich eine Kleinigkeit erklärte, die mich beim Lesen des fünften Bandes stutzig gemacht hat. Letztendlich konnte ich aber auf ihn verzichten._

Als Onkel Vernon eines Abends nicht zu Hause war; er fuhr Dudley und zwei seiner hässlichen Freunde zu einer „netten, kleinen Geburtstagsparty", wie sein Onkel es nannte und von der Harry wusste, dass es ein Saufgelage mit anschließender Massenschlägerei war; an diesem Abend also pflanzte sich Harry mit aufforderndem Gesicht vor seine Tante und starrte sie so lange an, bis sie das Geschirrtuch nach ihm warf und entnervt rief: „Was ist?"

„Denk an meinen letzten, Petunia!" zitierte Harry und beobachtete interessiert, doch vollkommen teilnahmslos, wie seiner Tante ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, „Was bedeutet das?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen, du kleiner Schmarotzer! Ich hab es überhaupt schon wieder vergessen!" keifte Tante Petunia und wollte sich wieder dem tropfenden Geschirr zuwenden, da zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und sagte freundlich: „Sag es mir oder ich jage dieses verdammte Haus in die Luft!"

Tante Petunia drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Ungläubigkeit und Panik an: „Das wagst du nicht!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, musste sich kurz räuspern, da er in den letzten Tagen kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte und so seine Stimmbänder etwas eingerostet zu sein schienen und sagte dann ruhig: „Du weißt doch, was vor Kurzem passiert ist?"

Tante Petunia schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf und schielte zum Telefon. Sie überlegte, ob sie es schnell genug erreichen und ihren Mann auf dem neuen Handy anrufen konnte, BEVOR Harry irgendetwas sprengte.

„Mein Patenonkel ist gestorben. Er ist tot und alle sagen, er wird nie wieder kommen. Er war, von meinen Freunden einmal abgesehen, der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, der ..."

Harry musste abbrechen; erstens um zu husten und zweitens um sich zu fragen, wie er diese Satz vollenden sollte. Der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, der ... WAS? ... Der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben überhaupt!´

„Ich vermisse ihn! Es tut mir weh, an ihn zu denken und meine ganze Welt schwebt momentan in einer Gefahr, die so groß ist, dass selbst ich nicht einmal annähernd vermuten kann, wie schlimm es werden wird und ich habe schon verdammt viel gesehen!"

Der bittere und zugleich so endgültig klingende Tonfall ihres Neffen ließ Tante Petunia ihn noch aufmerksamer betrachten.

„Es gibt also nichts, was mich aufhalten könnte! Ich bin allein! Ich bin in Gefahr! Und ich langweile mich hier ziemlich! Sag es mir oder ich sprenge dieses Haus!"

Tante Petunia zögerte noch eine Weile, doch sie begriff, wie ernst es Harry war.

Sie kümmerte sich weniger darum, dass der Teenager, der vor ihr saß und der immerhin der Sohn ihrer Schwester war, mehr Schreckliches in seinem Leben gesehen haben musste, als alle Nachrichten der Welt ihr in ihrem sicheren Wohnzimmer verdeutlichen konnten. Sie fragte sich auch nur ganz kurz, ob sie diesen Patenonkel kannte, der natürlich auch zu dieser Sippschaft von Zauberern gehören musste. Sie empfand weder Mitleid noch Verständnis; alles, was sie denken konnte war, dass Harry es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Dieser Mann, der den Brief geschrieben hat, der hier in den letzten Ferien ankam, hat mir schon einmal einen geschickt. Als sie dich hier vor unserer Tür abluden. Er sagte, dass wir uns um dich kümmern und deine Identität geheim halten müssen, sonst wollte er der gesamten Nachbarschaft erzählen, aus welchen Verhältnissen ich stamme. Verhexen wollte er uns, wenn nicht gar umbringen. Wir mussten dich also nehmen. Vernon versuchte trotzdem, dich in ein Waisenhaus zu bringen; gleich am nächsten Morgen. Doch da stand ER vor unserer Tür und er sah wirklich gefährlich aus und er öffnete einen Brief, der durch die ganze Straße schrie, dass wir asozial wären und unser eigen Fleisch und Blut abschieben wollten und da haben wir dich behalten."

Sie hatte sehr schnell geredet und drehte sich nun wieder von Harry weg. Dieser fand die Geschichte letztendlich recht unspektakulär. Dumbledore hatte die beiden etwas einschüchtert und ihnen einen Heuler geschickt – na, und? Nach dem, was er erlebt hatte, schockte ihn das nicht wirklich, doch er konnte verstehen, dass die Dursleys in ihrer heilen Welt erschüttert gewesen sein mussten.

Wortlos stand er auf und verließ die Küche.

Es wurde kein Wort mehr darüber gesprochen.


	2. Harrys Brief an Neville

**Harrys Brief an Neville **

_In „Lebenszeichen" bekommt Harry von Neville einen Brief, in dem dieser ihm einige Frage über Sirius Black stellt und den er auch beantwortet. Dieses Schreiben ist in der Geschichte nicht mehr enthalten, da wir treuen Harry-Potter-Leser alle wissen, was sich ereignet hat. Dieser Auszug ist Harrys Brief, in der er einfach noch einmal „Sirius´ Geschichte" erzählt. Ursprünglich war dies auch der Titel des Kapitels. _

„Lieber Neville!

Ich danke dir für deinen Brief; ich hab mich echt gefreut, von dir zu lesen.

Ist doch schön, dass deine Großmutter so begeistert ist! Genieß ihre Aufmerksamkeit! Bei mir hier weiß keiner, was passiert ist und es würde sie auch nicht interessieren. Zum Glück lassen wir uns alle gegenseitig in Ruhe und Ron hat schon versprochen, dass ich bald zum Fuchsbau darf; das heißt, ich muss sie nicht mehr lange ertragen.

Ich war schon ziemlich betroffen, als du mich so ganz direkt nach Sirius gefragt hast, aber ich finde, dass du Recht hast. Es tut gut, jemandem von ihm zu erzählen.

Sirius Black war der beste Freund meines Vaters. Er ist mit ihm und meiner Mutter und Remus Lupin und Snape und einem Jungen namens Peter Pettigrew zur Schule gegangen. Die mochten Snape damals schon nicht; kein Wunder! Aber die vier, Dad, Sirius, Lupin und dieser Pettigrew, waren die besten Freunde. Sie haben sogar akzeptiert, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Für ihn sind mein sie Animagi geworden: mein Dad ein Hirsch, Sirius ein Hund und Pettigrew eine Ratte. Und Sirius haben meine Eltern zu meinem Paten gemacht.

Sie haben irgendwie herausgefunden, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war. Sie wollten sich und mich schützen und haben sich in ein Geheimnis gehüllt, so dass kein Feind sie finden konnte. Dafür brauchten sie einen Geheimniswahrer, der dieses Geheimnis schützt und dem sie unbedingt vertrauen konnten. Dumbledore hat sich damals selbst angeboten, doch Mum und Dad wollten einen ihrer Freunde nehmen. Alle dachten sofort an Sirius, doch dieser hat meinen Eltern vorgeschlagen, Peter Pettigrew zu nehmen. Ihn zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, wäre nicht so offensichtlich. Also taten meine Eltern das, doch Pettigrew war ein Verräter. Er hatte schon länger für Voldemort spioniert und hatte nun endlich die Möglichkeit, ihm meine Eltern und mich auszuliefern. Das tat er. Voldemort tötete meine Eltern und versuchte mich umzubringen ... na ja, die Geschichte kennst du ja.

Als Voldemort verschwunden war, stand Pettigrew natürlich dumm da. Er hatte sich in dem Augenblick auf die dunkle Seite gestellt, als es mit dieser zu Ende ging. Er musste damit rechnen, dass sie ihn festnehmen.  
Sirius kam zum Haus meiner Eltern und als er sie tot aufgefunden hat, wollte er Pettigrew umbringen. Er hat sich auf offener Straße mit ihm duelliert, doch Pettigrew war einmal in seinem miesen Leben geschickter als Sirius. Er die gesamte Straße mit 12 Muggeln in die Luft gejagt und sich in eine Ratte verwandelt.

Als die Leute vom Ministerium ankamen war natürlich nur noch Sirius da. Und er hat gelacht, haben sie gesagt. Er war vollkommen durchgedreht. Sie haben ihn festgenommen, weil sie glaubten, er hätte meine Eltern verraten und Pettigrew und die Muggel getötet und dann haben sie ihn zwölf Jahre eingesperrt.

Sirius ist im Sommer vor drei Jahren entkommen, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass sich der Verräter Pettigrew in Hogwarts aufhält. Er war Krätze, Rons Ratte!

Sirius kam nicht, wie alle glaubten, nach Hogwarts, um mich zu töten, sondern um Pettigrew umzubringen. Das hat Professor Lupin, der ja zu der Zeit gerade unser Lehrer war, ebenfalls herausgefunden und dann wollte er Sirius helfen.

Dummerweise habe ich mich den beiden in den Weg gestellt; ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollten Pettigrew nicht töten, sondern den Dementoren überlassen. Dabei ist Pettigrew entwischt und Sirius´ Unschuld konnte nie bewiesen werden. Er musste sich drei Jahre lang versteckt halten, aber er hat sich immer Mühe gegeben, mir zu helfen. Wir haben uns geschrieben und im vierten Schuljahr hat er sich sogar in einer Höhle bei Hogsmeade versteckt, um in meiner Nähe zu sein. Von ihm habe ich meinen Feuerblitz bekommen.

Als ich im letzten Schuljahr diese Traumvision hatte, dass er in Gefahr ist, sind wir ins Ministerium geflogen, um ihn zu retten. Doch er war gar nicht dort. Voldemort persönlich hat mir eine falsche Ahnung geschickt, uns alle in eine Falle gelockt und Sirius´ Kusine hat ihn getötet.

Weißt du, ich hätte irgendwann bei ihm wohnen können. Irgendwann hätte sich sicher alles aufgeklärt und dann wären wir zusammen gewesen und er hätte mir von meinen Eltern erzählen können. Wir wären eine Familie gewesen! Ich hätte ein richtiges Zuhause haben können! Aber nun scheint das alles vorbei zu sein!

Ich hoffe immer noch, dass es nicht stimmt.

So, jetzt ist der Brief echt lang geworden; tat aber gut, das alles mal zu erzählen.

Ich seh´ dich dann nächstes Schuljahr, Neville; es gibt bestimmt eins!

Viele Grüße,

dein Harry!"


	3. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

Die Karte des Rumtreibers

_Dieser Handlungsstrang verdankt seine Existenz meinem unbändigen Wunsch, Sirius möge Harry nicht ganz verloren gehen. Aus diesem Wunsch heraus habe ich überhaupt erst die Geschichte geschrieben und diese Idee war eine von vielen, wie Harry weiterhin mit seinem Paten in Kontakt stehen könnte. Ich habe sie ebenfalls in einer Kürzungsaktion entfernt. Die Szenen spielten ursprünglich um den ersten Vollmond in Hogwarts herum. _

Nach einem kurzen, unangenehmen Schweigen sagte Remus: „Ich muss mir einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers ansehen, Harry. Hast du sie noch?"

„Klar!" Harry ging, um sie zu holen. Als er mit dem leeren Pergament zurückkam, saß Remus vorgebeugt und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er sah auf, als Harry sich setzte. Beunruhigt reichte Harry ihm die Karte: „Eigentlich gehört sie ja dir ..."

Remus winkte ab und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Wisst ihr, manche Schüler sind auf den Geschmack gekommen. Sie haben in ihre Mondtabellen geschaut und wissen, dass heute Vollmond ist. Ich muss mal sehen, ob ich nicht einen Weg finde, der noch nicht völlig belagert ist."

„Es ist Malfoy, oder?" fragte Hermine direkt.

„Auch." meinte Remus ausweichend, zückte seinen Zauberstab, tippte damit auf das Papier und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"  
Sofort erschienen auf dem Pergament die feinen Linien, die die Flure und Räume Hogwarts anzeigten. Über einigen Punkten standen Namen: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Peeves, Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris und über einer großen Ansammlung etliche Namen von Slytherin-Schülern, angeführt von Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson.

Hermine verknotete beunruhigt ihre Finger: „Professor Lupin, beeilen Sie sich! Es wird schon dunkel!"

Remus erhob sich: „Ich bin schon weg! Harry, denk daran, was wir besprochen haben! Ich möchte nicht, dass du morgen früh in der Hütte auftauchst, ist das klar?"

„Das ist klar!"

Remus nickte und verließ sie eilig.

„Jetzt lasst uns das hier zu Ende bringen. Ron, Neville und ich besprechen uns übermorgen mit Madam Pomfrey und du gehst noch mal zu Professor Vance. Irgendwas müssen wir doch reißen können, was diesen dämlichen Trank angeht!" sagte Harry, sah noch auf die Karte und verfolgte Remus´ Weg weg von den neugierigen Schülern zum Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide. Als er darin verschwunden war, legte er seufzend den Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet!"

Die Linien verschwanden und Harry wollte das Blatt schon weglegen, da erschien eine dünne Schrift: „Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Tatze und Krone wünschen ihrem Freund Remus Lupin viel Glück! – Der edle Herr Wurmschwanz schließt sich an und hofft, dass alles gut geht!" Harry schrie auf.

„Was ist?" Hermine und Ron sahen erschrocken auf.

„N ... nichts." log Harry stotternd, „Ich habe mir in den Finger gepiekst! Ich ... muss ... schnell ins Bett!"

Er stürmte mit der Karte in den schweißnassen Händen nach oben und warf sich aufs Bett.

Neville schlief schon und schnarchte laut. Seamus war wegen eines kleinen Unfalls in Kräuterkunde im Krankenflügel (er hatte sich einen Finger weggeätzt) und Dean traf sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo heimlich mit Ginny. Harry starrte auf die Karte. Seine Augen brannten und tränten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er war sich sicher, dass die Karte auf Remus´ Worte reagiert hatte.

Das bedeutete, er konnte ...

Und jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein: Als Snape einmal an die Karte gelangte und vergebens versuchte, ihr ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken, da hatten ihn die vier Freunde beleidigt und zurückgewiesen.

„Oh, Mann!" stöhnte Harry. Warum war ihm das nie eingefallen! Durch diese Karte konnte er mit Sirius sprechen und sogar mit seinem Dad! Oder zumindest mit den Jugendlichen, die sie einmal gewesen waren. Und mit Wurmschwanz. Mit dem Verräter Peter, der die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern war!

Harry verdrängte den Gedanken an ihn und konzentrierte sich auf Sirius und seinen Dad.

„Also, " sagte er zu der Karte, „Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich würde gerne die Herren Tatze und Krone sprechen!"

Nichts geschah.

„Ich brauche die Hilfe der hochwohlgeborenen Herren Tatze und Krone!"

Nichts.

„Ich brauche ... ihre Gesellschaft?"

Nichts.

Er wurde ungeduldig. Nach weiteren ergebnislosen Versuchen, schlug er zornig auf das Papier und schrie: „Nun, macht schon!" Als wieder nichts passierte, fegte er die Karte vom Bett und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. Da erschien sie plötzlich: die ersehnte Schrift!

Harry sprang auf den Boden und las begierig: „Der edle Herr Tatze bittet Harry Potter, sein Temperament zu zügeln! Er benimmt sich ja wie der Herr Krone! – Der hochwohlgeborene Herr Krone nimmt das als Kompliment und sagt Harry Potter, er solle sich nicht beeindrucken lassen! – Der edle Herr Wurmschwanz ..."

Harry presste die Karte an die Brust und verbarg sie mit beiden Händen. In diese Szene platzten Ron und Hermine. Sie waren ziemlich laut, doch auch ihr Gepolter und ihre Rufe weckten Neville nicht.

„Was ist denn los, Harry?"

Harry zeigte ihnen die Karte, doch mittlerweile war sie wieder leer. Als er wieder sprechen konnte, sagte er atemlos: „Mein Dad und Sirius haben mit mir gesprochen!" Er endete mit einem Seufzer und Hermine und Ron rissen die Augen auf: „WAS?"

Harry erklärte es ihnen.

„Aber, Harry! Das sind doch nicht ... das ist doch lange her!" Doch Harry unterbrach Hermine: „Das ist doch egal! Sie waren da und sie haben mit mir gesprochen! Das zählt!"

Ron besah sich die Karte währenddessen und machte versehentlich einen kleinen Knick in eine Ecke, als er sie wiederholt heftig umdrehte.

„HA ... WAS?" Er schrie auf und Hermine und Harry stürzten auf ihn zu.

„Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz bitten Ronald Weasley, etwas vorsichtiger mit ihrem Eigentum umzugehen!"

„Du liebe Güte!" rief Hermine. Ron keuchte und ließ die Karte fallen. Harry hob sie wieder auf und drückte sie an sich.

„Wurmschwanz?" stieß Hermine irgendwann hervor.

„Ja, leider!"

„Darf ich die Karte noch mal haben?" fragte Hermine unsicher und Harry gab sie ihr ebenso zögernd.

„Hallo! Ich bin ..." fing sie an, doch Harry unterbrach sie: „Sie reagiert nicht, wenn man sie so anspricht!"  
„Doch, tut sie!" schrie Hermine.

„Der edle Herr Krone bittet Harry, der Dame Hermine Granger nicht so unhöflich ins Wort zu fallen! – Der edle Herr Moony pflichtet dem Herren Krone zwar bei, bemerkt aber, dass er selbst nicht besser ist! – Der edle Herr Wurm... „

„Nein, du nicht!" brüllte Harry und schlug nach der Karte.

„W ... was?" brummelte Neville, den der Lärm doch endlich geweckt hatte.

„Schlaf weiter!" gab Harry grob zurück und wandte sich dann an Hermine: „Wir müssen diesen Verräter hier raus kriegen!"

„Wie?" fragte Hermine schwach.

„Wir schauen in den Büchern nach!" Harry lief die Treppe hinunter und Ron und Hermine tauschten einen besorgt-mitleidigen Blick, bevor sie ihm folgten.

Sie saßen die ganze Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und zauberten an der Karte herum. Hermine wandte jeden Verschwinde-, Verscheuch- und Verbannungszauber an, den sie je gelernt hatten. Ron wälzte die Bücher durch und probierte einige neue Beschwörungsformeln in fragwürdiger Verbindung mit gerade greifbarem Material aus. Harry führte einige sehr komplexe Verwünschungen aus, verfluchte Peter Pettigrew und verbannte jede Erinnerung an ihn. Ab und an sah einer von ihnen aus dem Fenster. Der helle Vollmond warf monströse Schatten auf das Schulgelände und Harry schwor sich, er hätte in der Ferne einen Werwolf heulen hören.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, lehnte Ron sich gähnend zurück. Harry stand auf und streckte sich. Hermine tat einen letzten müden Versuch: „Persona non grata ... vanisse!"

Es puffte, aus der Karte stob hellgrüner Rauch. Da Ähnliches schon etliche Male zuvor geschehen war, horchten die Jungen nicht mehr erwartungsvoll auf. Ron erkundigte sich nur halbherzig: „Und?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Hermine gähnte, „Wir müssen bald zum Unterricht!"

„Ich geh nicht zum Unterricht!" sagte Harry und starrte die verblassenden Konturen des Mondes finster an.

„Natürlich kommst du mit!" sagte Hermine, „Du willst doch nicht etwa ins Bett!"

„ICH will ins Bett!" warf Ron ein.

„Nein, auch du nicht! Wir schwänzen nicht! Gerade jetzt, wo jeder Unterricht lebenswichtig ist! Ihr werdet ein viel zu schlechtes Gewissen habe, als dass ..."

„Ich will in den Krankenflügel, Hermine! Ich habe versprochen, ihn nicht von der Hütte abzuholen, aber ich will sehen, wie es ihm geht!" sagte Harry.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst frühstücken gehen, damit wer auch immer ihn holt erst einmal dien Chance hat, ihn bei Madam Pomfrey abzuliefern und damit er ein bisschen verarztet werden kann?" schlug Hermine vor und auch in Harrys Ohren klang das vernünftig.

„Unsere erste Stunde ist Kampfutensilien. Kingsley versteht das, wenn wir später kommen!" sagte Ron zu Harry und stand ebenfalls auf, „Außerdem habe ich Hunger!"

„Gut, dann lasst uns was essen gehen!"

Nach einem leckeren Frühstück, das Harry nicht hundertprozentig genießen konnte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Vor der Tür trafen sie Charlie.

„Na, ihr? Mit euch habe ich jetzt ja gar nicht gerechnet!" scherzte er.   
„Wie geht es Remus?" fragte Harry sofort.

000

Harrys erster Griff am Morgen nach dem Aufwachen war der unter sein Kissen. Er holte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor.

„Ich wünsche den hohen Herren einen guten Morgen!" flüsterte er, damit Neville, Dean und Seamus nicht wach wurden. Auf dem Pergament erschienen sofort feine Buchstaben: „Der edle Herr Tatze wünscht Harry auch einen guten Morgen und fragt sich, warum (zum Teufel) es heute so früh losgeht! – Der hochwohlgeborene Herr Krone ist ebenfalls etwas verstimmt wegen des frühen Weckens, doch er freut sich über Harrys Treue! – Der edle Herr Moony ahnt, dass Harry zum Quidditch-Training gehen will und ermahnt ihn, darüber ja nicht seine Hausaufgaben zu vergessen!"

„Vielen Dank, ihr drei!" wisperte Harry, kroch aus dem Bett und zog sich um. Seit der durchzauberten Nacht hatte sich das Verhalten der Karte sehr verändert. Nachdem zwei Tage später auch der letzte Zauber seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte, war Wurmschwanz nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. Tatze, Moony und Krone reagierten auf direkte Ansprachen. Harry schlich sich in den Waschraum und traf Ron, der noch früher aufgestanden war.

„Und, was sagt die Karte?"

„Nur nette Sachen!"


	4. Menschliche und tierische Werwölfe

Menschliche und tierische Werwölfe

_In diesen Szenen habe ich mich etwas in die Mystik der Werwölfe verrannt und mir vor allem vieles ausgedacht. Alle „Fakten", die ich in der Geschichte über Werwölfe und auch Vampire verwendete, habe ich mir aus einem wissenschaftlichen Buch aus der Universitätsbibliothek erarbeitet (Titel: „Dämonen, Monster, Fabelwesen"). Die Ideen dieser Szenen allerdings stammen von mir. Ich habe diesen Handlungsstrang nicht weiter verfolgt, da die Veränderung in Remus´ Leben zu krass gewesen wäre und wiederum zu sehr ihn und Meta in den Mittelpunkt gerückt hätte. Außerdem hat mir die Idee irgendwann selbst nicht mehr gefallen. _

_Der Auszug spielt in den ersten Wochen in Hogwarts. Ich bin mir selbst nicht mehr sicher, aber höchstwahrscheinlich spielt der Auszug nach „Ein Brief, alte Geschichten … und kein Liebeskummer!", als Remus Harry wieder ins Schloss hochbringt. _

Das Abendessen war vorbei. Wie schon öfter hatte es ohne Harry stattgefunden. Ron und Hermine kamen ihm aufgeregt entgegen zu, als er mit Remus den Aufenthaltsraum betrat: „Oh, Harry! Wo warst du denn überall? Wir haben dich gesucht!"

Hermine umarmte ihn und Ron stupste ihn zaghaft an. Harry hätte sich am liebsten verzogen, doch Remus hielt ihn an den Schultern eisern fest.

„Molly euch Geschenke geschickt."

Remus verteilte schweigend die Sachen und blieb am Eingang stehen: „Ich hole morgen Abend die Karte ab."

„Ist gut!"

„Gute Nacht!" sagte Remus und ging.

Sie nickten ihm hinterher und dann schob Ron Harry zu einem der Sessel am Kamin, damit er sich nicht wieder aus dem Staub machte. Er und Hermine ließen sich ebenfalls nieder.

„Und, wo wart ihr die letzten Tage?" fragte Harry gewollt vorwurfsvoll. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, damit sie ihn freiwillig gehen ließen.

„Ach, Harry!" seufzte Hermine, „Du warst doch immer weg! Oder unansprechbar! Oder unausstehlich! Ach, wir hätten uns doch trotzdem besser um dich kümmern sollen! Wir waren keine guten Freunde!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Seiner Meinung nach hatten sie gut daran getan, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ron räusperte sich: „Wir hatten viel zu tun, Harry! Wir haben Bücher gewälzt ohne Ende, weil wir einen Haufen Probleme haben, Mann!

Einen Augenblick war Harry drauf und dran, aggressiv zu fragen, was für schwerwiegende Probleme sie denn schon haben könnten, doch er beherrschte sich und sah Ron nur fragend an.

„Also", begann Hermine, „Professor Lupin braucht dringend Hilfe! Diese monatlichen Verwandlungen und die zahlreichen Verletzungen, die er sich zufügt, zehren an seinem menschlichen Körper! Er wird schließlich auch nicht jünger! Er braucht den Trank, denn sein Körper hat sich an ihn gewöhnt, und er braucht ihn bald, sonst ..."

„Sonst stirbt er, Harry!" vollendete Ron düster.

Harry schloss die Augen. In ihm brach kein Sturm los, stattdessen fiel eine schwere Decke auf alles: auf seine Brust, auf seine Gefühle, auf seinen Bauch, auf seine Tränen. Es war, als würde man ein Grab zuschaufeln.

„Ich habe den Trank bald zusammen!" versicherte Hermine schnell, „Aber etwas anderes wäre eine sehr viel wirksamere und längerfristige Methode!"

„Was?" fragte Harry tonlos und noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Den Werwolf zu töten, der ihn gebissen hat!" sagte Ron schlicht und Harry öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Damit wären wir beim zweiten Thema: Wie tötet man einen Werwolf und wie findet man einen ganz bestimmten? Das können nur Auroren. Das machen sie schließlich beruflich ... oder jedenfalls haben sie das früher getan, als es nichts Schlimmeres zu jagen gab, als tierische Werwölfe."

„Tierische Werwölfe?" Harry wunderte sich selbst, dass er tatsächlich nachfragte.

„Wir unterscheiden tierische und menschliche Werwölfe. Die tierischen gehen in ihrem Leben als Werwolf ganz auf und werden allmählich für immer zu einem; ohne Rückverwandlung und unter dem Verlust ihrer gesamten menschlichen Seite. Die menschlichen hängen an ihrem menschlichen Körper und Dasein und wehren sich solange gegen die Verwandlungen, bis sie zu kraftlos werden und sterben." Ron klang so sachlich wie ein Buch.

„Remus ist eindeutig ein menschlicher Werwolf. So etwas kristallisiert sich in den ersten Jahren des Werwolf-Daseins heraus und wenn ein Werwolf menschlich ist, kann er dies vielleicht 15 weitere Jahre aushalten, aber irgendwann stirbt er dann."

Harry sah Hermine an, als könnte sie etwas dafür.

Ron beugte sich vor: „Wir haben mit der Recherche bereits begonnen. Der Werwolf, der Remus vor etlichen Jahren gebissen hat, heißt Duncan Kelly, ein Ire."

„Wie habt ihr das herausbekommen?"

„Remus weiß es. Wir haben ihm letztens ein wenig Veritaserum gegeben und gesagt, es wäre vielleicht dieser Wolfsbanntrank. Dann haben wir ihn ausgefragt."

„Und woher habt ihr das Veritaserum?"

„Snape geklaut." sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Da hattet ihr ja echt viel zu tun!"

„Allerdings. Und jetzt geht's in die zweite Phase. Wir müssen diesen Kelly finden. Wenn er sich in Europa aufhält, geht das mit einem etwas komplizierten, doch durchaus machbaren Ortungszauber."

„Und wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, reisen wir zu ihm und töten ihn?" Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er begann, sich für den Plan zu interessieren.

„Genau das."

„Also, wisst ihr, ob dieser Kelly ein tierischer oder ein menschlicher Werwolf ist? Ich meine, es könnte jemand sein wie Remus, der leider einmal in seinem Leben jemanden gebissen hat! Habt ihr darüber mal nachgedacht!"

Hermine zog die Schultern und Ron schürzte die Lippen: „Naja, wir hoffen, dass es ein tierischer Werwolf ist."  
„Wir hoffen!" keuchte Harry.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es einer; das finde ich mit einem Spruch heraus." sagte Hermine schnell.

„Wann weißt du es?" fragte Harry.

„Wenn wir vor ihm stehen und er verwandelt ist."

Harry lachte und lehnte sich zurück: „Das ist nicht euer Ernst!"

Ron beugte sich mit finsterem Gesicht vor: „Harry, liegt dir was an Remus oder nicht? Willst du das Risiko für ihn eingehen oder nicht?"

„Nun, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat meine Risikobereitschaft jemanden umgebracht." sagte Harry kalt und Hermine und Ron zuckten beide zusammen.

Dann sagte Hermine kleinlaut: „Diesmal bringt vielleicht dein Zögern jemanden um."

„Hermine!" Harry schrie beinahe und sprang aus dem Sessel: „Was wollt ihr eigentlich alle von mir? Mal soll ich stillhalten und mich bloß nicht in Gefahr begeben und ein andermal wird von mir verlangt, quer durch Europa zu reisen, um einen Werwolf zu töten, der vielleicht auch ein ganz normaler Mensch ist, was ich aber erst weiß, wenn ich vor ihm steh; sprich: Wenn es fast zu spät ist! Wie bescheuert ist das eigentlich?"

„Ziemlich bescheuert!" stimmte Ron schlicht zu, „Hilfst du uns also?"

Harry hörte auf, herum zu laufen und sah seinen Freund fest an: „Remus wird das wirklich nicht länger aushalten?"

„Nein!"

„Dann lasst uns mal loslegen!"

000

„Hermine, bist du sicher, dass so viele Krötenbeine da rein müssen? Das wird doch kein Zersetzungstrank." Harry protestierte bereits zum dritten Mal, weswegen Hermine leicht genervt reagierte: „Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es so richtig ist!"

„Harry, hilf mir mal mit diesen Mistviechern!" kam ein erstickter Aufschrei von Ron und Harry kam ihm zu Hilfe. Der Arme plagte sich mit spinnenähnlichen Insekten, die einen Namen trugen, den die drei nicht einmal aussprechen konnten.

„Beine und Köpfe ausrupfen, platt hauen und rein in die Suppe."

„Das ist ja widerlich!"

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie konzentriert und teilweise angeekelt. Wieder einmal saßen sie in Myrtles Toilette und mixten einen für Schüler offiziell verbotenen Trank.

Plötzlich horchte Hermine auf: „Schritte!"

Ron wollte auf- und zur Tür springen, da erhob Harry die Stimme: „Circumdo!"

Augenblicklich legte sich ein bläulicher Schimmer über den Raum. Hermine lachte auf: „Na, da hat jemand in „Zauberkunst" aufgepasst!"

„Nicht direkt. Den Zauber hab´ ich mir von Kingsley abgeguckt."

Ron staunte: „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Hexenkreis so gut funktioniert. Keiner kann jetzt rein!"

„Die kriegen nicht mal mit, was hier drinnen vor sich geht. Das ist einer der besten Zauber, die ich kenne!" meinte Harry und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die den dicken Sud umrührte und die bein- und kopflosen Tierchen untermischte: „Wir sind bald fertig! Ron, klapp schon mal die Karte aus. Wir müssen sie gleich mit dem Zeug hier bestreichen."

„Hoffentlich nicht mit den Fingern!" brummelte Ron und faltete umständlich die Europakarte auf dem Boden aus.

Ein langgezogener Schluchzer ertönte und Myrtles mürrischer Kopf erschien über einer Klotür: „Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig? Ich brauche meine Ruhe!"

„Hör auf, ständig zu nerven, dann sind wir bald weg!" sagte Hermine und spuckte kurz in den Trank.

„Hermine!"

„Das muss so! Jetzt hebt mal den Kessel und tragt ihn hier rüber!"

Die Jungen keuchten unter der Last des Kessels und verschütteten noch fast alles. Dann kippten sie das dampfenden, zum Glück geruchslose Gebräu über die Karte, während Hermine befahl: „Zeig, wo sich der Werwolf Duncan Kelly befindet!"

Der Sud brodelte und köchelte und floss auf der Karte herum, um dann genau einen Ort frei zu legen. Die drei beugten sich über die Karte.

„Italien!" stieß Ron keuchend hervor.

„Rom!" kam es von Harry.

„Jedenfalls irgendwo in der Nähe davon!" sagte Hermine.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!" Ron richtete sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „Wie sollen wir denn nach Italien kommen?"

„Fliegen?" fragte Harry.

„Mit den Besen? Das geht nicht. Erstens habe ich gar keinen und ..."

„Du könntest bei mir mitfliegen!" sagte Ron hastig und Hermine lächelte, doch winkte ab: „ ... außerdem ist es zu gefährlich. Wir können uns noch nicht desillusionieren und könnten von so ziemlich allem entdeckt werden, das uns finden will."  
„Dann brauchen wir einen Portschlüssel."

„Wir können ja mal das Ministerium fragen." spottete Hermine.

Ron stöhnte: „Sie haben die Vorschrift noch nicht geändert. Was soviel heißt, wie wir dürfen noch nicht apparieren, selbst wenn wir es uns beibringen könnten."

Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und zog die Knie an. Hermine betrachtete ihn.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ron mutlos, „Wie und wann kommen wir nach Italien?"

Hermine richtete sich auf: „In den Weihnachtsferien. Mit dem Zug."

„Mit dem Zug?"

„Leute! Wir fahren mit einem ganz normalen Zug. Als Zauberer kommen wir nicht dorthin, doch als Muggel können wir es schaffen."

„Mit welchem Geld? Ich habe noch nie Muggelgeld in der Hand gehabt. Mein Dad hat welches im Ministerium, doch da kommen wir nicht ran. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Harry jemals Taschengeld bekommen hat."

Harry lachte kurz auf: „Die Dursleys lassen mich doch am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern."

„Ich habe Geld!" sagte Hermine bestimmt, „Ich habe es hier und ich glaube, es reicht, um drei Leute mit dem Zug hin und wieder zurück zu schaffen."

Erst wollten die Jungen protestieren, doch dann nickten sie: „Das ist wohl die beste Lösung."

„Sollten wir irgendjemandem Bescheid sagen? Ginny? Oder vielleicht Meta?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte: „Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Ich habe gelesen, dass der Werwolf, dessen Erschaffer getötet wird, das ganz schön zu spüren bekommt. Es wäre außerdem eine Vollmondnacht und jemand muss sich um Remus kümmern, wenn wir nicht da sind."

„Dann wäre Meta wohl wirklich am besten. Schließlich steht sie auf ihn und so hat sie Gelegenheit, ihm ein bisschen näher zu kommen." meinte Ron trocken und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ron, wir wissen doch mittlerweile, wie arg kompliziert das ist." schalt Hermine.

„Du hast dich doch letztens mit ihr unterhalten. Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?" wollte Ron wissen.  
Hermine schüttelte hektisch den Kopf: „Nichts Wichtiges!"

„Ich find´s gut, dass ihr euch so gut versteht!" sagte Harry, „Aber du weißt schon, dass sie keine gleichaltrige Freundin sein kann, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich!" sagte Hermine, „Also weihen wir Meta ein? Sie ist zwar älter als wir, sollte dementsprechend klüger sein, aber wenn es um Remus geht, ist sie tatsächlich etwas närrisch. Sie wird uns sicher helfen und vor allem auch Stillschweigen bewahren. Denn je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto weniger bekommen Ärger, wenn uns ... wenn wir ..."

„Wenn uns etwas passiert und wir nicht wieder zurückkommen?" vollendete Ron. Er seufzte: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass mal wieder alles an uns hängen bleibt und Dumbledore Remus so im Stich lässt!"

„Er hat viel zu tun im Ministerium. Ich habe gehört, dass Fudge abgehauen ist. Stellt euch mal das Chaos vor!"

Harry nickte: „Das ist klar, aber trotzdem haben sie hier eindeutig die falschen Schwerpunkte gesetzt. Wir brauchen Remus als Lehrer und als Kämpfer auf unserer Seite."

„Na, dann, Jungs!" Hermine schlug sich auf die Beine und stand auf, „Ratzeputz!" Das Gebräu verschwand und der Boden blitzte. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen. Wir müssen morgen anfangen, heraus zu finden, wie man einen Werwolf tötet."


	5. Der Angriff der Todesser

Der Angriff der Todesser 

_Aus der Geschichte „Der Angriff der Todesser" habe ich einige Teile, auch den folgenden, entfernt, da die Geschichte viel zu lang zu werden drohte und irgendwo musste ich ja anfangen zu kürzen. Der Auszug setzt zu dem Zeitpunkt ein, in dem Meta und Jakob die Explosionen in der Schule bemerken und loslaufen, um den Schülern zu helfen.  
Später folgt ein Ortswechsel, wie schon aus der Geschichte bekannt, und wir finden uns in der Bibliothek bei Ron und Remus wieder. _

Jakob sah Meta unsicher an, doch einen anderen Plan hatten sie im Moment nicht. Meta desillusionierte sie beide, dann lief Jakob los. Meta atmete tief durch und tat es ihm nach.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft.

Die jüngeren Schüler mussten ausnahmslos im Unterricht sitzen und so konnte sich die jeweilige Lehrkraft um sie kümmern. Aber wo waren die älteren? Es konnte gut möglich sein, dass die beiden höheren Jahrgänge nach dem Mittagessen frei hatten. Meta beschloss, zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nachzusehen. Die lagen außerdem näher als die Klassenräume.

Sie hastete durch die Gänge. Je weiter sie in die Mitte der Schule vordrang, desto größer wurde ihr Schrecken. Hier waren die Scheiben zersprungen. Die Scherben lagen weit verstreut auf den Fußböden. Von draußen drang eisige Luft herein. Im nächsten Gang war eindeutig Rauch auszumachen.

Meta verfiel in einen schnellen Laufschritt. Sie kam an den Büros von Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout vorbei. Die Türen waren aufgebrochen und die Einrichtung komplett zerstört. Zerfetzte Papiere und Bücher lagen auf dem Boden und Tisch und Stühle waren völlig zersplittert. Als Meta plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte, fuhr sie zusammen.

Sie starrte mit brennenden Augen in Professor Flitwicks Büro. Da krabbelte jemand auf dem Fußboden herum und stand dann stöhnend auf. Meta erkannte den kleinen Lehrer und sprang auf ihn zu: „Professor Flitwick!"

„Wer? Hinfort! Ich bin bewaffnet!"

„Ich bin es, Meta Rosenstein! Ich bin desillusioniert! Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Nein! Ach, Sie armes Kind! Haben Sie sich was getan?"

„Nein! Schnell, kommen Sie mit! Wir müssen die Schüler suchen! Wie sind Sie denn nur davon gekommen?"

Der kleine Professor klopfte an seiner Kleidung herum: „Ich war nicht im Büro, sondern im Schlafzimmer. Als ich jemanden einbrechen hörte, habe ich die Tür verschwinden lassen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass ich hinter der Wand verborgen war!"

„Wer ist es?" Metas Stimme zitterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kind! Ich befürchte das Schlimmste! Und der Direktor ist nicht da! Wir müssen ihn sofort erreichen!" Flitwick hob seinen Zauberstab und desillusionierte sich, „Stehen Sie noch neben mir?"

„Ja!"

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns trennen. Gehen Sie auf diesem Weg weiter und versuchen Sie, Marinus Green und Sasha Vektor zu finden! Ihre Büros sind die nächsten. Danach gehen Sie zu den Türmen der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Ich nehme die anderen beiden Türme und die Klassenräume. Wo sollen wir die Schüler hinbringen? Ist Hogsmeade sicher?"

„Jakob ist auf dem Weg dorthin, um nachzusehen!"

„Was ist mit Hagrid?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Wir können keine weitere Zeit verlieren! Albus und Minerva sind im Ministerium. Wenn sich Ihnen irgendeine Gelegenheit bietet, dann versuchen sie in Merlins Namen, ihnen Bescheid zu geben! Und passen Sie auf sich auf!"

„Ja! Sie auch!"

Metas lief weiter und hörte, wie sich leise die Trippelschritte von Professor Flitwick entfernten. Die nächsten Büros waren leer, doch nichts deutete auf gewaltsames Eindringen hin. Meta wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein oder sich verdammt allein und hilflos fühlen sollte. Sie rannte weiter Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, als sie plötzlich erstarrte.

Remus!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich weiter zu laufen. Remus konnte sich gut selbst helfen; die Schüler hatten ihre Unterstützung weitaus mehr nötig.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Hoffentlich waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

000

Als Ron seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er als erstes Remus´ kalkweißes Gesicht, das von ein paar unförmigen, violetten Flecken verunstaltet war.

„Ron? Bist du wach?"

„Leider!" Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch es gestaltete sich wegen der Fesseln, die ihm in Hand- und Fußgelenke schnitten, als recht schwierig.

Als er endlich saß, sah er, warum Remus ihm nicht hatte helfen können. Er hockte ebenfalls fest verschnürt an ein Bücherregal gelehnt.

Sie blickten auf die gesprengten Scheiben, unter denen wundersamerweise unbeschädigt die Arbeitstische standen. An den Fenstern entlang lagen überall Glassplitter und Bücher auf dem Boden, doch es war keines der schweren Regale umgefallen.

„Bist du verletzt, Ron?" Remus´ Stimme klang rau und erschreckend leblos.

„Ich glaube nicht." Ron sah an sich herunter, konnte aber glücklicherweise kein Blut ausmachen, „Mir tut der Kopf weh, aber sonst ist alles heil!"

„Gut!" Remus klang gelinde erleichtert.

„Was ist mit dir ... Ihnen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Ron sah entsetzt, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sein Lehrer biss fest die Lippen aufeinander und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Holz. Ron verzog erschrocken das Gesicht: „Kann ich irgendwas tun?"

„Nein." sagte Remus schwach und beide zuckten zusammen, als die Tür aufschwang.

„Hinsetzen und Maul halten!" befahl eine grausame Stimme und etwa zehn verängstigte Schüler aus der vierten Klasse stolperten herein. Ron erkannte sie an den Umhängen als Hufflepuffs.

„Professor Lupin, was machen wir denn jetzt?" Ein Junge klang total panisch.

„Ruhig sitzen bleiben und niemanden verärgern!" Remus versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu beherrschen, aber der Schmerz, der noch immer seinen geschwächten Körper im Griff hatte, klang nur langsam ab. Zu langsam um sich zu konzentrieren. Er schmeckte noch immer das Blut auf seiner Zunge und das unablässige Zittern seiner Muskeln. Ron rückte neben ihn, bis sich ihre Schultern berührten und sein Lehrer sich etwas gegen ihn lehnen konnte.

„Die haben unsere Zauberstäbe!" presste ein Mädchen hervor, „Aber ich habe einen schocken können!" Sie klang bitter und dennoch stolz.

„Fantastisch!" sagte Ron, als Remus nicht antwortete.

„Hat nur wenig gebracht!" Das Mädchen lachte freudlos.

„Fesseln!" hörten sie jemanden aus dem Gang hinter ihnen und sofort erschien ein Todesser, der auf die Schüler Seile abschoss.

„Klappe halten, sonst gibt´s Knebel!" drohte er noch und verschwand dann um die Ecke.

Eine Minute herrschte Stille, dann begann das Mädchen zu schluchzen.


	6. Finsternis

Finsternis 

_Die Geschichte „Finsternis" lag ursprünglich zwischen den Kapiteln „Der Angriff der Todesser" und „Rückzug", beziehungsweise, „Rückzug" gab es eigentlich noch gar nicht. Hätte ich diese Geschichte eingebaut und den Handlungsstrang weiterverfolgt, ständen meiner Meinung nach einfach zu sehr Remus und Meta im Vordergrund. Der Auszug setzt dort ein, wo Pettigrew auftritt und Remus mit seiner silbernen Hand verletzt. Die Ortswechsel sind aus der Geschichte bekannt. _

Remus dachte einen Moment, dass es jetzt endgültig vorbei war. Sein Unterarm, an dem ihn das reine Silber berührte, brannte wie Feuer, sein Blut schien zu kochen und seine Sehnen rissen. In seinem Kopf explodierte ein wahnsinniger Schrei ... oder hatte er laut geschrieen?

Durch das heiße Rauschen in seinen Ohren hörte er eine andere Stimme.

„NEIN!" Meta hatte sich nach vorne geworfen und versuchte, Wurmschwanz irgendwie von Remus wegzustoßen. Überrascht wich Wurmschwanz zurück und unterbrach so den Kontakt seiner Hand zu Remus´ Haut.

Dieser brach sofort zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Gift durch seinen Körper strömen und sich durch sein Fleisch fressen. Er stöhnte unbewusst und hoffte inbrünstig, er würde endlich das Bewusstsein verlieren, damit er diesen grauenhaften Schmerz nicht länger zu fühlen brauchte.

„GEH WEG VON IHM!" brüllte Meta und Wurmschwanz erhob sich schwerfällig. Er trat nach Remus und dessen geschwächter Körper fiel zur Seite.

„HÖR AUF!" schrie Meta unkontrolliert. Sie war völlig außer sich, aber erstaunlicherweise immer noch sie selbst. Hermine sah mitleidig auf ihren Lehrer und überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie ihm helfen könnte. Ron war jede weitere Beleidigung für Pettigrew im Hals stecken geblieben und von den Hufflepuff-Schülern hatten sie schon seit längerem nichts mehr gehört.

„Lucius!" rief Wurmschwanz und bekam ein unwilliges „Was ist?" zur Antwort.

„Komm her! Das hier möchtest du sehen!"

Malfoy kam mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck um das Regal herum.

„Schau mal! Niedlich, nicht? Hast du nicht mit dem Werwolf auch noch eine Rechnung offen?"

Es dauerte eine kurze Minute bis Malfoys Gesicht sich aufhellte, was Meta, Ron und Hermine wiederum Grund zu allergrößter Sorge gab.

„Wunderbar! Raus mit ihnen!" Malfoy wandte sich ab und zwei Todesser ließen Meta wie auch Remus emporschweben.

„Was ...?" Meta sah sich hektisch um, ihr fehlte jedoch gänzlich die Kraft, sich zu wehren.

„Ach ..." Malfoy sah sich noch einmal um und verzog die Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln, „Nehmt den Rotschopf und die Kleine mit! Das könnte witzig werden!"

„Wo bringen Sie uns verdammt noch mal hin?" Ron versuchte verzweifelt wie vergeblich, um sich zu treten, doch die Fesseln verhinderte das. Er musste es sich gefallen lassen, neben Hermine, Remus und Meta von den Todessern schwebend über den Rasen transportiert zu werden.

„Ron, sei still! Bitte!" flehte Hermine und Ron sah sie aufgebracht an: „Wir müssen irgendwie entkommen! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Ihr Blick war auf den See gerichtet, der still wie ins Gelände gegossen da lag, als wäre nichts geschehen. Immer mehr vom Schulgelände kam in Sicht und Hermine schrie auf, als sie Hagrids Hütte erblickten oder vielmehr das, was von ihr noch übrig war.

„NEIN!" Ron stöhnte.

„Ruhe da hinten!"

„Oh, ... Bill und Charlie waren bei ihm! Oh, bitte nicht!" Ron schloss die Augen. Hermine schluchzte trocken: „Das kann doch nur ein Alptraum sein!"

Meta hörte ihre erschütterten Worte und konnte ihr im Stillen nur Recht geben. Sie wagte einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zur Seite. Remus war noch immer bei Bewusstsein, obwohl er augenscheinlich darum betete, dasselbe zu verlieren. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er war ganz blass und verschwitzt. Die Haut seines linken Unterarmes war aufgerissen und gab den Blick auf verbranntes Fleisch frei. Es sah aus, als zögen sich schwarze, dünne Schatten von der frischen Wunde aus über seinen gesamten Arm.

Meta biss sich auf die Lippen.

„So, hier gefällt es mir!" Die kleine Prozession stoppte, als Malfoy die Hand hob.

Ron und Hermine wurden auf den Rasen geworfen. Der Boden war gefroren und steinhart und die beiden schlugen sich Knie und Ellenbogen auf.

„Lasst sie frei!" befahl Malfoy und deutete auf Meta und Remus.

Als Meta die Fesseln abgenommen wurde, stand sie schwankend da, doch Remus schlug sofort auf den Boden auf. Meta warf sich geradezu neben ihn und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf.

„Reizend! Wirklich süß!" schnarrte Malfoy und musste sich anscheinend das Lachen verkneifen, „Endlich hatte diese Ratte mal eine gute Idee! Stellt ihn auf!"

Zwei Todesser stießen Meta zur Seite und griffen Remus unter die Arme. Sie richteten ihn auf und hielten ihn fest, da seine Beine schon wieder nachgeben wollten.

Meta stand zitternd auf und schickte einen hasserfüllten Blick zu Malfoy. Sie wollte auf ihn losgehen, doch die Hand des Todessers, die sich in ihren Arm krallte, verhinderte das.

„Lupin, wachen Sie auf! Es macht nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn Sie dabei bewusstlos sind!" rief Malfoy. Remus´ Augenlider öffneten sich flatternd und er sah Malfoy von unten herauf an.

„Schön! Nun, Lupin, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Sonnenfinsternis?"

Malfoy hob beide Arme. Er hielt seinen und Remus´ Zauberstab in den Händen. Mit weit geöffneten Augen und tief atmend sah er zum Himmel. Wurmschwanz stand abseits bei den Todessern und beobachtete ihn mit finsterem Gesicht.

„Sol obscuri! Luna oriri!" Malfoys Stimme klang grauenvoll. Er beschwor die Gestirne und seine ganze Kraft war in diesem Moment darauf gerichtet. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu pulsieren. Hermine und Ron lagen starr und vor Schrecken bleich auf dem Boden.

„Was ...?" wisperte Ron fassungslos und Hermine stöhnte: „Oh, Ron! Sonnenfinsternis ... voller Mond vor der Sonne!"

„Voller Mond!" Ron schloss die Augen. Meta zitterte und sah entsetzt zu der hinter einigen düsteren Wolken verborgenen Sonne. Am Himmel zog nun ein zweiter großer Körper auf.

Der Mond.

Remus keuchte und wimmerte. Erschöpft ließ Malfoy die Arme sinken. Er brachte noch ein grausames Lachen zustande, bevor er strauchelte und umfiel. Nun trat Wurmschwanz vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Meta und Remus: „Lasst sie los und tretet zurück!"

Die Todesser befolgten seinen Befehl und halfen stattdessen Malfoy wieder auf die Beine.

Wurmschwanz beschrieb einen Kreis: „Teneo!"

Und eine Art flackernde, durchsichtige Glocke legte sich über Meta und Remus. Meta schrie auf und sprang an die glasähnliche Schicht, die sie einschloss. Sie schlug mit den Händen dagegen, doch erreichte nicht einmal eine Erschütterung. Panisch drehte sie sich zu Remus um. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ganz klar und Meta konnte tiefes, reuevolles Mitleid erkennen.

Er hatte aufgegeben.

„Nein! NEIN!" Meta warf sich gegen die Glocke, trat und prügelte auf sie ein.

„Deleo! Dispergo! Disico!"

Sie schrie der Glocke jeden ihr sinnvoll erscheinenden Zauberspruch entgegen; alles, was ihr einfiel, um das Material zu zersprengen, doch nichts tat sich.

Am düsteren, wolkigen Himmel schoben sich langsam die schwachen, kaum sichtbaren Konturen des Mondes Richtung Sonne. Remus´ Körper fing an zu zittern. Der Mond hatte die Sonne erreicht. Sorgfältig legte er sich über die runde Form der Sonne und Remus´ Verwandlung begann.

Meta stand still und mit erhobenem Kopf da. Sie hatte weder die Kraft, zu schluchzen, noch die Kraft, zu schreien. Still rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte den Blick fest auf Remus gerichtet, der zu Boden gegangen war. Sein heiseres Schreien erfüllte ihr gläsernes Gefängnis. Sein dünner Körper zitterte und verkrampfte. Unter der weichen Haut inmitten des geschundenen Fleisches brachen Knochen auseinander, wucherten hervor und strebten anscheinend völlig wahllos wirre Richtungen an. Remus´ Gesicht verzerrte sich und aus einem Kiefer brachen riesenhafte Zähne hervor. Er brüllte auf vor Schmerz und krallte sich an ein paar steifen Grasbüscheln fest.

Meta sah, wie auf seinen Wangenknochen Haare wuchsen und auch auf seinen schmalen Fingern, die ihm wegen der plötzlichen, abnormalen Krümmung nun keinen Halt mehr gaben, spross Fell. Sein Rücken verbog sich, seine Beine streckten und verformten sich.

Meta presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die sie unnachgiebig umschließende Kuppel. Und auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite erschuf sich ein grauenhaftes, widernatürliches Wesen aus Remus´ geradem, schlankem Körper.

Hermine hatte sich entsetzt abgewendet, doch Rons fassungsloser Blick hielt sich beinahe aus eigener Kraft an dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, fest. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter und er fühlte beinahe körperlich seine absolute Machtlosigkeit.

„Oh, ich brauche einen Zauberstab ... nur einen Zauberstab, dann wird alles wieder gut!" wisperte Hermine und schien dabei völlig weggetreten zu sein. In dem Moment, in dem Ron schon einer Gewohnheit nachgebend „Warum und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragen wollte, schloss Hermine die Augen. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an und mit einem Keuchen zerriss sie durch geistige Kraft ihre Fesseln. Sie schüttelte ihre Hände und Arme leicht und suchte dann mit dem Blick den ihr am nächsten stehenden Todesser.

„Ron! Ich hole mir jetzt einen Zauberstab! Ich werde dir auch einen beschaffen und dann wirst du genau das Gleiche tun wie ich! Der Spruch heißt „Neutrum Spatium!""

„Was?" Endlich konnte Ron den Blick von der Kuppel nehmen.

„Vertrau mir!"

„Wie willst du ...?" Beide zuckten zusammen, als ein unmenschliches Brüllen zu hören war.

Dem folgte ein amüsiertes Lachen: „Was für ein Schauspiel!" Malfoy war begeistert.

„Vertrau mir!" sagte Hermine noch einmal. Dann sprang sie auf, wandte sich gegen den nahen Todesser und schrie mit ausgestreckten Händen und so laut sie konnte: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Der Todesser hatte sich so schnell umgedreht, dass ihm seine Kapuze herunter rutschte. Ein Mann mit dunkelgrauen Haaren und einem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck in den Augen starrte Hermine an, als ihm sein Zauberstab entwich. Hermine fing ihn geschickt auf und rief: „Expelliarmus!"

In der nächsten Sekunde waren Pettigrew und die beiden Todesser bei Malfoy wie auch er selbst entwaffnet. Die Zauberstäbe kullerten auf dem Boden herum und Ron, dessen Fesseln Hermine eben gesprengt hatte, hechtete ins Gras, um einen zu erwischen. Mit einem hastigen „Protego!" wehrte er den Schockzauber ab, den Malfoy, der sich seinen Stab bereits wieder geholt hatte, auf ihn geschleudert hatte, und dann sprang er mit einem Satz neben Hermine. Diese hatte mittlerweile zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand, richtete beide auf die gläserne Glocke, die Meta und den Werwolf einschloss und befahl: „Neutrum spatium!"

Ron holte tief Luft und fiel in ihren Singsang ein: „Neutrum spatium!"

Meta sah auf. Aus tränenverhangenen, müden Augen konnte sie lediglich Bewegungen außerhalb ihrer Gefängnisses ausmachen. Das Monster, dass langsam auf sie zukam, nahm sie hingegen sehr genau wahr. Das tiefe, kehlige Knurren drang durch ihre Ohren und ihr Bewusstsein und erfüllte sie mit Grauen, mit Angst, doch auch mit Resignation.

Sie war vollkommen machtlos. Alles, was sie noch tun konnte, war inständig zu hoffen, dass es nicht allzu weh tat, wenn sich das Geschöpf über sie hermachen würde. Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an. Da war nichts mehr von Remus´ Sanftheit, seiner Ruhe und Geduld, seines klugen Verstandes zu erkennen. Die Bestie hatte sein Wesen vollständig verdrängt. Die gelben Augen betrachteten sie gierig als Beute.

„Neutrum spatium! NEUTRUM SPATIUM!"

Endlich spürte Hermine, wie etwas aus ihr heraus brach. Eine ungeheure Kraft bahnte sich den Weg durch ihren Körper und durch die Zauberstäbe. Sie würgte sich aus der Enge der Stäbe hervor, entfaltete ihre Kraft und legte sich wie eine zärtliche Hand über die Glocke. Diese wurde von einem gleißend hellen Licht erfüllt.

Alle; Meta, Hermine, Ron, Malfoy, Pettigrew, die Todesser und der Werwolf; schlossen erschrocken die Augen.

Als die Macht des Lichtes abnahm und sie wieder hinsehen kannten, stand Meta in der Glocke Remus gegenüber. Er sah sie verwirrt.

„Oh, Mann!" Ron wandte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Hermine um, doch diese war zusammengebrochen. Leblos lag sie am Boden. Und als Ron sich neben sie kniete und ihren Puls fühlte, war dort keiner. Panisch drückte er sein Ohr an ihre Brust, doch es war kein Herzschlag auszumachen. Kein Atem strich über seine Hand, die er zitternd unter ihre Nase hielt.

„Oh, Hermine, bitte!" Ron schüttelte sie etwas. In seiner Nähe erhob sich ein Stimmengewirr, doch Ron hörte nichts außer seinem eigenen Flehen. Er spürte kalte Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

„Oh, Hermine, bitte stirb doch nicht!"

Er hielt ihre Hand fest. Ihre Haut war kalt und ihre Muskeln ganz schlapp. Er fühlte kein bisschen übriggeblieben Kraft und keinen Gegendruck, als er ihre Finger zwischen seine presste.

„Hermine, ich flehe dich an! Lass mich doch jetzt nicht alleine!"

000

Mr. Weasley und Kingsley flogen von Hogsmeade aus desillusioniert über den Verbotenen Wald und hielten krampfhaft nach etwaigen Feinden Ausschau. Doch es schien, als hätten die Todesser das Schulgelände verlassen. Schon aus der Ferne konnten sie Qualm ausmachen.

„Wer, meinst du, hat das geschafft?" fragte Kingsley.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will!" gab Mr. Weasley rau zurück, „Welcher Zauberer außer Dumbledore hat es jemals geschafft, den Stand der Planeten zu beeinflussen?"

„Voldemort!" antwortete Kingsley grimmig.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er selbst an der Schule ist!" sagte Mr. Weasley, „Vielleicht hat er sie aber schon verlassen, nachdem er gemerkt hat, dass weder Harry noch Dumbledore dort sind!"

„Ja, aber wo verflixt noch mal ist Dumbledore?"

„Dort unten!" schrie Kingsley auf, als sie endlich die letzten Wipfel der Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten und er, Mr. Weasley, die Zwillinge, River und alle Lehrer, die es unverletzt von der Schule nach Hogsmeade und eben wieder zurück geschafft hatten, gingen in den Sturzflug. Kingsley hatte eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen in der Nähe der Trümmer, die früher einmal Hagrids Hütte gewesen waren, ausgemacht.

„Lieber Himmel! Also, fünf Todesser und zwei Schüler ... und etwas Komisches, das aussieht wie eine Blase. Was ist das?"

„Das ist ja kaum zu fassen!" schrie Professor Flitwick, „Das ist ein neutraler Raum! Wer hat den bloß erschaffen! Da steckt ein ordentliches Stück Magie dahinter; das kann ich euch versprechen!"

„Da sind Leute drin!" rief Fred.

„Jemand muss im Sinn gehabt haben, die Zustände in dem Umfeld zu neutralisieren. Ich möchte annehmen, dass das etwas mit Remus Lupin und der Sonnenfinsternis zu tun hat." üerlegte der kleine Lehrer weiter.

„Wir setzen zur Landung an!" verkündete Mr. Weasley, „Verteilt euch! Bildet, wie besprochen, einen Kreis! Wir greifen an, sobald ich das Zeichen gebe, was in dreißig Sekunden der Fall sein wird! Also steht ihr bis dahin alle auf dem Boden!"

Sie senkten ihre Besenstiele und nahmen Aufstellung um die Gruppe herum. Noch immer waren sie desillusioniert; von ihrer Umgebung nicht zu unterscheiden. Mr. Weasley holte tief Luft, gab dem Rest der Gruppe noch einmal dreißig Sekunden Zeit und dann wurde er als erster wieder sichtbar.

Das Zeichen!

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren die Todesser, Ron und Hermine und Remus und Meta in der Glocke von den Kämpfern des Ordens umzingelt. Und noch einmal ein paar Sekunden später brach ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod aus.

000

Ron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, aufzustehen und neben seinem Dad und seinen Brüdern gegen die übriggebliebenen Todesser zu kämpfen, obwohl er eigentlich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass irgendeine Macht der Welt ihn von Hermines Seite bringen könnte. Er duellierte sich, wich aus, schleuderte Blitze auf seine Gegner und wusste doch kaum selbst, was er tat. Er war mittlerweile einmal von einem Stichzauber getroffen worden und blutete aus einer kleinen Wunde am Oberschenkel, aber er merkte es kaum.

Malfoy stand ihm gegenüber und sah erbärmlich und mitgenommen aus. Seine Sonnenfinsternis löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf, doch er schien zumindest genug Kraft zu finden, um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Er kämpfte verbissen. Pettigrew war, wie es niemand anders erwartet hatte, als Ratte geflohen, doch Ron hatte keine Kraft, sich darüber zu ärgern.

Kingsley, die Zwillinge und River nahmen gerade die drei Todesser in Gewahrsam, die noch mühsam versucht hatten, Widerstand zu leisten.

Unter den Kapuzen kamen Gesichter zum Vorschein, die Ron nicht kannte. Bevor sie allerdings Malfoy fassen konnten, knallte es neben diesem und Voldemort erschien. Er konnte nicht normal appariert sein, denn der ganze Boden erzitterte. Er packte Malfoy am Arm: „Eigentlich sollte ich dich hier verrecken lassen!" Mit einem erneuten Knall waren sie verschwunden, doch die anderen ärgerten sich nicht lange darüber.

Professor Flitwick stand völlig perplex vor dem neutralen Raum, in dem Remus und Meta standen; unbeweglich, geschockt und abwechselnd sich selbst und die Geschehnisse der Außenwelt anstarrend.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt da raus holen!" rief er quietschend und schüttelte seine Hände kräftig aus, bevor er seinen Zauberstab gegen die Glocke richtete: „Re neutrum spatium! Deleo carcer!"

Die Glocke zersprang in tausend Scherben, die sich nach dem kurzen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Luft auflösten.

Meta stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und Remus hielt sich noch exakt drei schnelle Atemzüge aufrecht, dann schlug endlich die ersehnte Bewusstlosigkeit über ihm zusammen und ließ ihn ruhen.

Ron drehte sich langsam zu dem Fleck um, an dem Hermine gelegen hatte und registrierte irgendwie nur am Rande, dass sie nun fort war.

Plötzlich wurde er von zwei Seiten heftig umarmt und hörte die schluchzenden Stimmen von Fred und George: „Oh, Ron! Dir geht es gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ginny ist in Sicherheit! Und Harry auch! Und Lee und Hagrid und Bill und Charlie!"

„Hermine?" würgte Ron hervor und die beiden umfassten ihn noch stärker, gaben jedoch keine Antwort.


	7. Weichenstellung

Weichenstellung

_Ursprünglich begann die Geschichte „Weichenstellung" nach dem Angriff der Todesser mit diesem kleinen Auszug. _

Kingsley und Hagrid wanderten stumm über das Gelände. Sirius folgte ihnen.

„Shacklebolt, wer ist bei Ihnen?" bellte eine Stimme durch die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Rubeus Hagrid, Lehrer und Wildhüter dieser Schule!"

Eine kleine, drahtige Gestalt näherte sich den beiden: „Wir haben alles abgesucht, aber wir konnten ihn nicht finden!"

Kingsley macht ein milde beeindrucktes Gesicht: „Ich habe meine Bedenken schon geäußert, Ruphus! Bei dem Durcheinander im Ministerium ist garantiert eine Verwechslung zustande gekommen und ..."

„Wir erklären Sie sich dann, dass der Junge eindeutig bedroht wurde? Und zum Kamin geschwebt ist er ja auch nicht! Das war dieses Monster Black, Shacklebolt, das sage ich Ihnen! Und wenn Sie nicht so einfach verschwunden wären, ohne Bescheid zu geben, wohin es Sie diesmal zieht, dann hätten wir ihn schnappen können!"

„Na, Ruphus, wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig angreifen wollen!" erklang eine zweite, weibliche Stimme. Eine schlanke Frau trat auf sie zu. Sie bewegte sich so grazil, als würde sie schweben und ihre Stimme war anmutig und geradezu wohltuend.

„Gehen Sie ins Schloss, Ruphus, der Direktor ist jetzt zu einer Stellungnahme bereit!"

„Ach, dieser alte Trottel! Der ist auch nicht ganz sauber, das weiß ich!" Leise vor sich hinschimpfend zottelte Ruphus zur Schule. Kingsley räusperte sich: „Monica, darf ich Ihnen Rubeus Hagrid vorstellen? Hagrid, das ist meine Kollegin Monica Walker. Sie ist leitende Aurorin meiner Abteilung, seit ich zusätzlich hier unterrichte!"

„Ich freue mich sehr, Mr. Hagrid!" Monica Walker schüttelte Hagrid fest die Hand, „Sie entschuldigen Mr. Dutchgeons misstrauisches Verhalten! Er sieht überall Gespenster und ist, nun sagen wir, sehr frustiert, dass uns Sirius Black wieder einmal entwischt zu sein scheint; insofern er es denn wirklich war. Ich teile Ihre Bedenken durchaus, Kingsley."

Hagrid machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Deswegen nich, Mrs. Walker!"

„Hagrid, willst du nicht schon vorgehen und uns einen Tee aufsetzen? Ich werde gleich nachkommen. Ich denke, ich habe heute Nacht nichts mehr zu tun!"

Hagrid nickte und ging sich laut räuspernd zu seiner Hütte. Ihm folgte lautlos und unsichtbar ein Paar Füße.

Monica Walker lächelte Kingsley bedauernd an: „Kingsley, ich fürchte, Sie werden nie wieder etwas zu tun haben. Jedenfalls nicht in meiner Abteilung! Keiner weiß besser als ich, was Sie für ein fähiger, engagierter Auror sind, ein netter, hilfsbereiter Kollege und schlichtweg ein ganz phantastischer Mensch, aber ich bin das letzte Mal für Sie in die Bresche gesprungen! Es liegt nun nicht mehr in meiner Hand, Sie und Miss Tonks aus dieser Misere heraus zu holen. Ihnen beiden steht eine Anhörung vor dem Komitee bevor und dann höchstwahrscheinlich die Kündigung!"

Kingsley seufzte: „Ich habe so etwas erwartet!"

Monica Walker legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn fest an: „Kingsley, ich bitte Sie eindringlich jetzt zu reden! Ich habe viele ihre Querelen geduldet, ohne nachzufragen. Wenn Sie mir sagten, sie hätten etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, dann habe ich Ihnen geglaubt. Aber jetzt hören Sie , Mann! Sie können gut Freunde gebrauchen in ihrer Lage! Vertrauen Sie mir an, was Sie des Öfteren von der Arbeit abhält und wenn wir gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden haben, dann stehen die Chance nicht schlecht, dass Sie irgendwann einmal wieder in Ihrem Beruf arbeiten können. Aber wenn Sie so verbleiben, sehe ich schwarz!"

Kingsley nickte, griff ihre Hand, schüttelte sie fest und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Anteilnahme und Ihre unermüdliche Hilfe, aber ich werde so verbleiben! Es war schön, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten! Vielleicht laufen wir uns in ferner Zukunft noch einmal über den Weg! Bis dahin leben Sie wohl!"

Kingsley machte sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte und Monica Walker sah ihm nach mit dem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen, der seinen besten Mitarbeiter tatenlos gehen lassen musste.


	8. Ein kleines Duell

Ein kleines Duell

_Anfangs stand dieses kleine Duell zwischen den Aussagen Harrys und seiner Freunde im Ministerium zu Sirius´ Entlastung und der Enthüllung Pettigrews. Aber dann hatte ich schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust mehr, dies so lange heraus zu zögern und den Figuren noch mehr Steine in den Weg zu legen. Der Auszug beginnt am Grimauldplatz, als Harry Mrs. Weasley fragt, wo sich Dumbledore gerade befindet. _

„Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Hogwarts."

Harry stand auf: „Gut, dann gehe ich sofort." Er trat in den Kamin und stand eine Flohpulverreise später in Dumbledores Büro.

„Hallo, Harry. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Dumbledore bedeutete ihm, ebenfalls an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, „Also? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Harry nickte: „Allerdings. Wir flohen sofort mit Pettigrew ins Ministerium und zwingen Fugde uns zu empfangen!"

„Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem, Harry. Pettigrew redet nicht."

„Ve-ri-ta-se-rum!" sagte Harry sehr betont und sehr unfreundlich. Dumbledore lächelte leicht: „Ich hoffe nur, dass Fudge das akzeptiert."

„Das ist mir herzlich egal! Da saßen noch andere Richter. Die haben wir so gut wie überzeugt. Und was sollte an dem Serum so falsch sein." Harry sah seinen Direktor aufgebracht an, „Was haben die anderen eigentlich ausgesagt? Und haben sie uns endlich alles geglaubt? Was hat Snape gesagt? Der hat doch garantiert alles verbratzt! Und was sollte das mit diesem Kerkertyp, der Remus mitgenommen hat? War Remus auch in Askaban und wie lange und wieso?"

Dumbledore machte beschwichtigende Gesten, doch Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Ich denke, das wird er dir alles erzählen, wenn ..."

„Oder auch nicht!" schnappte Harry, „Wir müssen jetzt sofort los! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Wer weiß, was sie mit den beiden anstellen!"

„Sie haben uns versprochen ..." begann Dumbledore, doch wieder unterbrach Harry ihn: „Die haben was versprochen! Das allein klingt ja schon wie ein schlechter Scherz!"

„Harry, Pettigrew ist nicht in der Verfassung, vor einem Gericht auszusagen!" wiederholte Dumbledore nachdrücklich.

„Ist er unten im Keller? Ist er wach? Hat er noch eine Zunge im Mund?" fragte Harry ungeduldig und als Dumbledore jede Frage nickend bejahte, schloss er: „Dann sehe ich kein Problem!"

„Er hat sich abgeschottet. Er reagiert nicht auf die Fragen, die Moody ihm stellt. Er ist praktisch weg." versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären, doch Harry winkte ab: „Immer noch kein Problem. Dann gehe ich eben in seinen Kopf und hole ihn zurück!"

Ohne Dumbledore Zeit zu lassen, weitere Proteste anzubringen, schloss Harry die Augen und schickte seinen Geist auf den Weg zu Pettigrew, der unten im Kerker an einer klammen Wand saß und weder die kalten, feuchten Ketten spürte noch die ungeduldigen Worte Moodys wahrnahm.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Harry in seinen Kopf eindrang.

Dummerweise lachte er dann auf und Harry merkte, wovor Dumbledore ihn anscheinend hatte warnen wollen: vor den Gittern.

Harry sah sich entsetzt um, doch er konnte keinen Gedanken und keine Erinnerung Pettigrews entdecken. Nirgendwo war Licht und trotzdem sah er die Stäbe, die ihn umgaben. Er hörte Pettigrews hämische Stimme aus dem Dunkeln, wie sie ihn auslachte.

Harry schrie um Hilfe, doch es antwortete niemand außer dem Verräter.

000

„Harry, verdammt noch mal!" rief Dumbledore und schüttelte ihn. Jakob und Meta standen ratlos neben ihnen.

„Jetzt tu etwas, Jakob! Irgendetwas muss es geben!"

„Sie meinen, Pettigrew hat Harry in seinem Kopf eingesperrt? Dann ist die Lage kritisch."

Meta schnaubte: „Aber Harry ist so viel begabter was die Legilimentik angeht als dieser Wurm. Er müsste da doch spielend wieder raus finden."

„Vielleicht hat Pettigrew aber auf so eine Aktion gewartet und seine Kräfte dafür gespart. Wenn er alles aufbringt, kann es ihm tatsächlich gelingen ..." erklärte Jakob, doch Meta unterbrach ihn: „Aber nicht für immer. So stark ist niemand."

Jakob wiegte bedächtig den Kopf: „Es sind Fälle bekannt, bei denen der Geist eines Menschen im Geist eines anderen eingeschlossen war, bis dieser starb und danach ... nun ja, war der Eingesperrte komplett verrückt. Schwachsinnig."

„Aber das passiert Harry nicht!" beharrte Meta und kippte Harry etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Meinst du, das hilft?" fragte Jakob leicht gereizt.

„Ich tue wenigstens etwas und zwar genau das, was mir einfällt. Gleich verpasse ich ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen und dann kitzel ich ihn. Irgendwas muss funktionieren!"

000

„Peter?" Harry musste sich dermaßen überwinden, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Er hatte eine Taktik entwickelt. Er wusste mittlerweile, wie differenziert das Unterbewusstsein eines Menschen funktionierte und wenn er es schaffte, den jungen Pettigrew zu erreichen, bestand vielleicht die Möglichkeit, diesen zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Peter?" rief er wieder hoffnungsvoll ins Dunkel und meinte vor Freude auflachen zu müssen, als ein zartes Stimmchen antwortete: „Ja?" Eine kleine, geduckte Person kam auf ihn zu. Sie trat an die Gitterstäbe und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Hallo, Peter! Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Harry!" sagte Harry mühsam beherrscht und so freundlich wie möglich, „Und ich möchte dich um etwas bitten! Könntest du mich hier raus lassen?"

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann schüttelte er hektisch den Kopf: „Nein, dann krieg ich massig Ärger. Weißt du, wir sind nicht allein hier."

„Das weiß ich, Peter! Aber ich muss hier wirklich raus! Komm schon. Bevor es jemand merkt, bin ich schon weg und ..."

„Und ich?" rief Peter, „Ich steh dann dumm da! Vergiss es, Harry!"

Harry holte tief Luft, um nicht die Geduld zu verlieren: „Peter, ist James hier irgendwo?"

„Ja, sie sind alle hier." sagte Peter zögernd und ganz offensichtlich unwillig.

„Alle?" hakte Harry nach, „James und Remus und Sirius?" Peter nickte und fühlte sich unbehaglich.

„Und was würden die an deiner Stelle machen?" Harry wusste, dass das ziehen würde. Peter war so ein Waschlappen. Er wollte sich immer beweisen.

„Hm ... dir wahrscheinlich helfen. James und Sirius legen es nämlich immer darauf an, Ärger zu kriegen. Aber Remus würde das nicht tun!"

„Meinst du?" Harry bemühte sich um einen geringschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich glaube, du bist nur ziemlich feige."

„Bin ich nicht!" widersprach Peter sofort.

„Wohl!" Harry ließ sich auf ein kleines, kindisches Streitgespräch ein.

Plötzlich zuckte Peter zusammen und Harry meinte, von irgendwo her Sirius´ Stimme zu hören. Sie klang ungeheuer unreif und nervig.

„Der traut sich doch nie was! Ehrlich, Krone! Am besten gehen wir ohne ihn!"

„Nein!" rief Peter.

„Na, was sage ich!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Selbst die halten dich für feige!"

„Aber sie sind doch meine Freunde!" Peter schniefte einmal.

„Tja, Freunde zu haben ist ganz schön schwierig. Es gehört ordentlich was dazu, sie zu behalten. Man muss sich mal überwinden und auch Sachen machen, die man sich normalerweise nicht traut." philosophierte Harry und sah, wie Peters Widerstand etwas schrumpfte. Dann war James zu hören.

„Jetzt ärger ihn halt nicht immer! Er kann sich doch nicht wehren!"

Harry schnaubte: „Kannst du echt nicht?"

„D-doch." sagte Peter leise.

„Sei mal mutig, Peter! Lass mich hier raus. Ich könnte Sirius und James erzählen, was du gemacht hast und dann stehst du ziemlich gut da!" versprach Harry.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier drinnen?" fragte Peter um Zeit zu schinden.

„Das ist ein großes Geheimnis, Peter, aber ich könnte es dir erzählen, wenn du mich hier raus lässt! Geheimnisse sind was ziemlich Cooles. James und Sirius haben bestimmt welche vor dir!"

„Nein!" rief Peter, „Haben sie nicht!"

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Schließlich hat Sirius euch auch nicht von Remus´ Geheimnis erzählt, oder?"

„Ja, aber dann hat Remus es uns doch erzählt." protestierte Peter schwach.

„Ich weiß, dass er es dir nur erzählt hat, weil du zufällig daneben standest. Eigentlich wollte er es nur James erzählen." Harry wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue, denn in Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung, wie diese Beichte vonstatten gegangen war. Aber er hatte anscheinend Glück. Peter zuckte zusammen, als hätte Harry ihm eine gescheuert. Er schob die Unterlippe vor und Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Jetzt komm schon, Peter! Sei einmal mutig!"

„Ich bin immer mutig!" schrie Peter, „Ich bin mindestens einmal im Monat total mutig! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich für eine Riesenangst vor Remus habe! Aber das kann man ja nicht sagen, weil James einen dann so anguckt und Sirius lacht und das ist noch viel schlimmer!"

„Was meinst du, wie James dich anguckt, wenn du es nicht mal bringst, eine Käfigtür zu öffnen! Und Sirius wird sich scheckig lachen, wenn du vor jemandem Angst hast, der so alt ist wie du und nicht mal größer oder stärker!"

„Ich wette, du bist stärker als ich!" schmollte Peter, „Sind sie doch alle!"

„Ja, aber ich will dir ja gar nichts tun, also brauchst du dich vor mir nicht zu fürchten!" versicherte Harry.

„Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich diesen Käfig aufmachen kann." sagte Peter, dessen Blicke nun kritisch über die massiven Gitterstäbe wanderten.

„Ich weiß, dass du das kannst! Und nur du! Ehrlich! Sirius könnte das nicht und James auch nicht!"

In Peters Augen funkelte etwas auf: „Ehrlich?" Harry nickte.

„Hm."

Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht. Der gesamte Raum war leer und lautlos. Dann endlich bewegte Peter sich: „Naja, dann komm halt raus." Er legte eine Hand ans Gitter und zwei der Stäbe verschwanden, so dass Harry hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Er widerstand dem Impuls, Peter heftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen und bedachte ihn stattdessen nur mit einem verächtlichen Blick: „Vielen Dank auch, du Trottel!" Und in der nächsten Minute war Harry verschwunden.

„Hallo, Leute!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah erstaunt, wie Dumbledore, Meta und Jakob auf ihn zusprangen, als wäre er aus dem Koma erwacht.

„Du bist wieder da! Und es hat ..." Jakob sah auf seine Armbanduhr, „ ... keine 20 Minuten gedauert!" Meta grinste und reichte Harry ein Glas Wasser: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Du hast es echt drauf!"

„Danke!" Harry grinste und trank einen Schluck, „Ich entwickle mit der Zeit ein paar Taktiken!"

„Oh, das ist gut! Jakob macht das schon seit Jahren und er hat immer noch keinen Plan!" witzelte Meta und bekam dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Jakob.

„Also, Harry! Was macht Pettigrew?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, wir versuchen es einfach. Irgendwas müssen wir machen."

„Gut, dann geh jetzt erst mal in deinen Turm. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind hier angekommen, während du weg warst und sie warten auf dich. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir sprechen mal mit Moody und gehen heute Abend ins Ministerium. Wenn wir den hohen Richterherrschaften keine 24 Stunden Pause lassen, sind sie wahrscheinlich sehr missgelaunt." Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry zu und dieser nickte ergeben: „O.K.!"

Moody war geradezu begeistert davon, Pettigrew loszuwerden. Er führte Dumbledore und Harry in den Raum, in dem der Verräter saß.

Pettigrew sah; Harry staunte, dass das möglich war; noch schlechter aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war mager und grau und sah furchtbar krank und kraftlos aus. Seine offen stehenden Augen hatten jeden Ausdruck verloren. Die blutleeren Lippen standen leicht offen und etwas heller Speichel lief bis an das schmale Kinn.

„Nun, wir gehen schließlich nicht zu einem Schönheitswettbewerb!" meinte Dumbledore und Harry sah seinen Direktor verwirrt an.

„Kommen Sie, Pettigrew! Es wird Zeit!"


	9. Remus´ und Snapes Aussagen

Remus´ Aussage im Ministerium

_Ich habe Remus´ Aussage, die er im Ministerium gemacht hat, um Sirius zu entlasten, aus der Geschichte genommen, weil sie an sich nicht für die Handlung relevant ist; ebenso wie Snapes Aussage. Beide sind nur Fragmente. Ihr werdet merken, dass alle anderen ebenfalls im Saal anwesend sind, was ich später geändert habe. _

Nachdem sie sich hinsetzen durfte, kam Remus herein. Er wurde von zwei Männern gestützt, die dabei furchtbar angewiderte Gesichter machten, weswegen Harry ihnen hätte an die Kehle gehen können.

Mit der letzten Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, nahm er auf dem Stuhl Platz und sah Fudge würdevoll an.

„Sie wissen, dass wir Sie nur pro forma verhören!" schnappte Fudge, „Niemand interessiert sich wirklich, was sie zu der Sache zu sagen haben, Werwolf!"

Remus sah ihn fünf Sekunden an ohne zu reagieren, dann erhob er sich wieder schwerfällig: „Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen! Ich habe kein Interesse daran, pro forma verhört zu werden und ehrlich gesagt auch nicht die Zeit dazu!"

„Werwolf hin oder her: Dieser Mann hat auch eine Meinung und er war schließlich dabei!"

Remus sah die Frau, die das Wort ergriffen hatte, angenehm überrascht an und nahm wieder Platz.

„Vollständiger Name?" Fudge klang leidlich interessiert.

„Remus John Lupin."

„Sind Sie registriert?"

„Nein, ich laufe völlig unbehelligt durch die Gegend!"

Fudge sah auf und direkt in Remus´ spöttisches Gesicht.

„Machen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig!" schrie er aufgebracht.

„Im Moment schon! Sie tun so, als würden sie mich nicht kennen, dabei würde ich Sie gerne daran erinnern, dass Sie mich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf eine Liste mit verdächtigen Personen setzen ließen. Sie kennen meine Akte höchstwahrscheinlich in- und auswendig; jedenfalls sollten Sie das!" Remus ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und das machte Eindruck.

„Wie lange kennen Sie den Angeklagten schon?"

„So gut wie mein ganzes Leben! Ich lernte ihn kennen, als wir beide in Hogwarts eingeschult wurden. Wir wurden Freunde und sind es noch. Er ist sozusagen meine Familie!" Er klang sachlich, doch gerade dieser Ton bewegte alle im Saal.

„Tatsächlich?" sagte Fudge unwillig, „Sie sind also Freunde. War diese Freundschaft … Beziehung … zwischen Ihnen jemals romantischer Natur?"

„Wie bitte?" Remus lehnte ungläubig etwas nach vorn.

Harry und seine Freunde sperrten synchron die Münder auf und von Sirius kam ein Husten, das arg nach unterdrücktem Lachen klang. Meta zog lediglich elegant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun tun Sie nicht so! Sie wissen, was man über Werwölfe sagt!" sagte Fudge ärgerlich.

„Ach, ja!" stimmte Remus kurzatmig zu, „Das war mir glatt entfallen. Also, lassen Sie mich kurz überlegen. Ähm, nein!"

„Zählten Sie sich immer zu seinen Freunden?"

„Nicht in den 12 Jahren, in denen ich ihn für einen Mörder hielt!" Remus´ Stimme klang fast amüsiert.

„Also misstrauten Sie ihm?"

„Anfangs war mir völlig klar, dass dem Ministerium ein Fehler unterlaufen sein musste. Sirius wäre nie fähig dazu gewesen, James etwas anzutun! Und er könnte auch Peter nicht einmal verletzen, geschweige denn töten! Wir waren Freunde! Aber nachdem ich die Bilder gesehen hatte, nachdem alle Welt mich überzeugen wollte und nachdem sogar die intelligentesten, einfühlsamsten Personen begannen, an seine Schuld zu glauben, musste ich mich fügen. Ich glaubte, dass er ein Verräter und Mörder war, da ich keine Beweise dagegen hatte. Ich versuchte, ein Leben weiter zu leben, das mir nicht wirklich gehören wollte. Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken möchten, habe ich praktisch 12 Jahre darauf gewartet, dass etwas passiert!"

Harry musste schlucken. Es nahm ihn noch immer mit, Remus davon sprechen zu hören und offenbar ging es seinem Freund nicht anders. Remus klang, als kämpfte er um die Worte.

„Wann begannen Sie, Ihre Meinung über den Angeklagten zu ändern?"

„Vor drei Jahren, als ich ihn wieder traf."

„Ja, richtig! Das war doch die besagte Vollmondnacht, in der Sie einen Lehrer und drei Schüler in Lebensgefahr brachten?" stellte Fudge grimmig fest.

Remus schwieg.

„Haben Sie ihm diese wirre Geschichte geglaubt?"

„Ich hatte anfangs einfach nur Angst, dass er Harry etwas antun könnte. Und gleichzeitig war da dieses aberwitzige Gefühl ... weil ich ihn tatsächlich wieder sehen würde."

„Sie haben in all den Jahren nie Kontakt zum Sohn ihres Freundes aufgenommen. Warum nicht?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass das mit dem Inhalt dieser Verhandlung nicht das geringste zu tun hat, möchte ich Ihnen ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und dass der Sohn meines Freunde James niemand anderes ist als Harry Potter. Er wurde vor der ganzen Welt versteckt und ich wäre wohl so ziemlich der letzte gewesen, den man zu ihm gelassen hätte."

„Weil man sie damals ebenfalls verdächtigt hat und das auch wohl nicht ohne Grund!" rief Fudge glücklich darüber, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, einen der Zeugen schlecht zu machen.

Remus zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern: „Mir wurde Zeit meines Lebens von irgendjemandem misstraut und ich denke auch nicht, dass sich das je ändern wird. Das Dumme ist nur, dass ich lediglich ein Werwolf bin. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich immer hier geschrieen, als es um die Verteilung der üblen Eigenschaften und dunklen Kräfte ging. Im Grunde genommen bin ich todlangweilig und vollkommen harmlos. Sie sind es, die mich zu einem Monster machen!"

Snapes Aussage

Nun trat Snape ein.

Er sah missmutig, doch auch ein bisschen gespannt aus.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er hielt es nicht für eine gute Idee, Snape über Sirius sprechen zu lassen. Und es fing auch gleich richtig gut an.

„Was für ein Mensch ist Ihrer Meinung nach Sirius Black?" Fudge wusste anscheinend, wo er anzupacken hatte.

Snape zögerte keine Minute: „Ein unglaublich arroganter, lauter, sturer und unkontrollierter Mensch!"

Harry ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken.

„Halten sie ihn für grausam und fähig, …?" begann Fugde, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht aussprechen: „Für fähig, seinen besten Freund zu verraten? Nein. Er ist zwar unglaublich überheblich und unfreundlich, aber er ist loyal. Was er sich in den Kopf setzt, zieht er durch; egal, ob es für alle anderen gut oder schlecht ist. Was seine Freunde anging hat er sich schon damals in seiner Schulzeit in nichts rein reden lasen!"

Alle starrten Snape schockiert an. Sirius hatte sich etwas nach vorn gelehnt und den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Fudge runzelte die Stirn: „Zählen Sie sich also zu seinen Freunden?"

„Durchaus nicht. Ich hasse diesen Bastard. Dummerweise hat er, was diese Sache angeht, tatsächlich nichts verbrochen. Meines Wissens nach hat er nie etwas Ungesetzliches getan."

Verwirrt fragte Fudge weiter: „Was dachten Sie also damals, als er des Verrats und des Mordes beschuldigt wurde?"

„Ich fand es geradezu lächerlich!"

Harry schüttelte unbewusst leicht den Kopf. Er konnte absolut nicht erkennen, was in Snape vorging und wohin sie seine Aussage bringen würde.

„Setzen Sie sich!" bat Fudge immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn.


End file.
